


Impact

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jumper crash leaves both John and Rodney bruised and injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> Written for:  
>  **mcsheplets** 216: crash  
>  **hc_bingo** Round 6 prompt: toothache
> 
> For **Rivermoon1970** as a small thank you.

"I think I cracked a tooth!" Rodney mumbled around the hand pressed to his mouth.

"Let me see," John demanded, gently but firmly pushing away the hand, and wincing when he saw the damaged tooth through a mouthful of blood. "Yeah, half the side is missing."

There was nothing he could do for Rodney right now except hunt through the medical kit for anything they could use to make a temporary repair or at least relieve the pain that would hit Rodney once the adrenaline from the crash wore off. When he opened the kit he was surprised to find an emergency dental kit contained within.

"Thank you, Carson," he murmured, realizing it had to be something Carson had added to the medical supplies since taking back the Chief Medical position from Keller.

It took a lot of cajoling and a small dose of painkiller, but he managed to get Rodney seated with his head tilted back so he could take a closer look at the damage. When he was a pilot back in Afghanistan he'd seen his share of blood and gore as a part of his medical evacuation duties. He'd taken the time to do a course on emergency medical care in the field, learning how to deal with severed limbs and gunshot wounds to any part of the body, but this was the first time he'd had to do dental work. The instructions were fairly clear and even a small dose of morphine had sent Rodney floating off into LA-LA Land. The hard part was getting Rodney to keep his hands away from his mouth, and to stop trying to talk.

"You bite me one more time and I'm cutting you off the painkillers," he groused but it was an empty threat.

Eventually the toll of the crash and the morphine, combined with the adrenaline slump, had Rodney dozing off as soon as John finished with the temporary filling and stepped back. The bruising on Rodney's face was starting to show purple, especially around the side where his face had impacted with the control panel after the inertial dampeners failed. John had been a little luckier, bracing himself with his arms in front of his head, but he could bet his forearms now sported mottled bruising. They felt sore but as they were not broken he ignored the pain.

The Stargate was about five miles back and he was tempted to head out right away, but it was already dark outside. As neither of them were in dire need of medical assistance, or at least dire enough to be worth risking his neck if he lost his footing in the dark, he figured he'd let Rodney sleep. The jumper would be safe enough as although they'd had a bad landing and had lost all power, the structure was intact.

He would try to grab some sleep as well.

Yes, he thought. They'd stay here tonight and head out tomorrow, and have Radek send out a team of engineers to assess the damage to the jumper.

Feeling the drop in temperature since the second of the twin suns went down, John grabbed all the emergency blankets and unzipped the sleeping bags to make a soft nest in the back of the jumper.

"Come on, Rodney," he cajoled, manhandling him into the back of the jumper and settling down close beside him.

He pulled the blankets over them before drawing Rodney closer. John heard Rodney chortle, finding tired blue eyes staring back at him.

"Not exactly a romantic getaway," Rodney quipped softly, lips barely moving no doubt because the pain was returning and his mouth was swollen.

"I don't know. Two of us alone, snuggled together in the back of the jumper."

"Me with a broken tooth and swollen face... and don't think I didn't notice the mass of bruising on your arms," Rodney stated tiredly.

"Better than my face."

Rodney snorted. "Wouldn't want to..." he yawned, then groaned as it pulled on his bruised jaw, "...ruin that pretty face."

"Get some sleep. We'll hike to the Gate in the morning."

"Oh joy," Rodney murmured, but he closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.

Ignoring the pain in his arms, John hugged Rodney a little tighter, pressing a kiss against his un-bruised temple. They would both be feeling stiff and sore in the morning, and not the right kind of stiff and sore, but the Stargate was only five miles away. Tomorrow they would be fussed over and cared for by Carson back in Atlantis, and by this time tomorrow they'd be in their own comfortable bed, still wrapped around each other.

Home.

END  
 


End file.
